Peerless human tsukune
by Anti bashing
Summary: I hate basing so i write this story as sequel from The Fox, the Phoenix, and The Hound. and Twins of Space. from beastakris1 story start after tsukune leave youkai academy and menma turn issei into cripple, tsukune and issei will make his and (her?) return, in issei case you will not see this coming. No bashing
1. Chapter 1 sadness and light

() thinking

""talking

Chapter 1 sadness and light

Flash back

Naruto leads Tsukune into the woods were he stops "this is good place" said Naruto as he thinks out he then places his hand on the ground bright red kanji writing appears surround the whole woods into a red dome.

Tsukune watches as the red dome disappears he looks up seeing a crow getting disintegrated once it touched the red invisible Dome "wh-wh-what do you want to talk about" asked a frighten Tsukune.

Naruto looks into the humans eyes he then grins widely "it's my specialty seals this my very creation Kyuubi Sealing Technique: impenetrable Dome of The King (Kyuubi Fuinjutsu:Ō no fukakaina dōmu) as you can tell this dome traps everyone within it. And disintegrates anything that comes into contact with it but don't worry if you think i'm going to kill you you're wrong. I brought you out here so we can talk alone. Now..I want you to listen I want you to leave this school" ordered Naruto but it came out as a demand.

Out of all things Tsukune suspected he never truly excepted Naruto to tell him to go home "le-leave... Y-Yokaī Academy...but I can't" stuttered out Tsukune who's clearly afraid of Naruto and what he might do to him.

Naruto growls when the human refuse to do what he said "Tsukune this school isn't a place for you! Hell the only reason your even alive is because of the girls without them you know you would be good as dead. Plus none of the girls like you anyway they see you as a perverted-baka who can't decide if he wants the vampire, ice woman, succubus, or the kid witch which in my opinion is disgusting that you were perving on a twelve year old kid" said Naruto glaring at the human.

Tsukune blushes in embarrassment at being caught he honestly couldn't decide. Before Naruto, Flameso, and Datinet he was planning on seeing which he wants and let the girls down he doesn't have feelings for them but sadly for the foolish human that didn't worked out when Naruto and his friends arrive taking each girl which left Tsukune jealous and envious he was specially envious he was able to get Inner Moka to like him and he knew Jnner Moka only saved him cause she saw him as a snack. Tsukune stares at the blonde staring at Kistune "Your wrong! I wasn't perving on Yukari and I wasn't leading the girls on" lied Tsukune.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious eyes before glaring at Tsukune he unleash killer intent causing the human to fall on his ass Naruto snarls at the terrified "I don't care for you stupid excuses now listen you fuckin' idiot you will leave Youkai Academy a member from the Kistune is after all you he knows you're human and he'll do anything to prove it even hurt innocents" said Naruto Tsukune is shocked at hearing another Kistune is not just at Yokuai but after him. It then hit Tsukune this Kistune would hurt his friends if he doesn't leave.

Naruto smiles upon seeing the realization on Tsukune face "good you relies it. The Kistune that's after you is Kuyo a cold, sadistic bastard who enjoys causing people pain. He's suppose to preserve the peace at the school but he abuses that power now listen you have two choices. One stay here and allow your friends to suffer because of you and most likely die by Kuyo's hands or the second choice is is to leave the school and avoiding your friends to suffer. But if you do choose the first one Kuyo won't kill you but I will" threaten Naruto with his blue eyes turning orange-yellow he then raises his hand and his hand is encase in bright yellow flames.

Naruto then trails his finger down on Tsukune head leaving a burn scar "I will not allow you to selfishly endanger my girlfriend and friends if I have to kill you to save them I will. Now be smart for once and pack within the next two hours you better be gone or I'll kill you dattebayo" said Naruto he then walks away dropping the barrier leaving Tsukune who's pissed his pants.

Tsukune get's up and runs back to his room and pack to leave Youkai

Flash back end

It hurt. hurt hurt so much and he did't not mean his burn head but his heart,his soul;his mind.

He lost his friend,his crush and may be his lover.

Now he sit on the youkai academy's bus depressed.

Bus driver notice this and said

"young one what happen to you to be in this stage" at this tsukune perk up and made a sad smile "I just lost my place in the school"

"Is that so" the bus driver know that there are more than this but choose to stay quite.

Then the bus shook

"what was that?"tsukune said before a blade stab through a bus roof and go near his face.

"Whoaaa!" tsukune scream but cut shout when roof crumble down.

The figure reveal hamesome ear guy pointy toward the tip white skin,white hair,azure blue eye shone with power and wisdom but adove all it is coldness he Ignore tsukune and raise the hand at bus driver and then the world turn white.

…

Tsukune felt like his body was shock by thunder which is true.

Tsukune open his eye only to witness the sight of bus driver caught lighting spear with multiple small arms that spout out from entire his body.

"long time no see Zhūge Liàng" bus driver said nonchalant.

"Nurarihyon my name now is dyus" dyus said coldly

"call me nura ,Nurarihyon is too long" nura said "why you attack me"

Dyus point at his collar on his neck and said two word "fairy tail"

Nura narrow his eyes that is slave collar,judge from the fact dyus still can talk and think that mean they can't control completely it is only matter of time that dyus will dispel that slave collar and go back to raise some hell on fairy tail. So they intend to use him as cannon fodder while they still can.

"oi , tsukune go out from here or else you will die" tsukune nod and start to run to forest.

"are you insane this is youkai forest he will die" dyus asked

"if he stay while we fight he will surely die"nura said

No more word said by two powerful being.

"heaven drop"Dyus said while raise his hand to sky, the sky turn black and have thousand thunderbolt spear rain down on nura.

It was the weapon that Heaven sends upon those that dare to defy it. it came falling down upon the earth. it was as if a waterfall of white light had tumbled down out of Heaven's gates.

It was a force so powerful that even the strength of the mountains themselves could not bear its weight. What can the might of a single youkai do against such a thing? It should have crushed him, swept him aside with the utmost ease before tearing through the crust of the earth that he stood on.

"hundred legends" nura muttered under his breath.

It did not.

Hundred of youkai appear out of thin air they are youkai of legends and myths. They refuse to die at the end of their life span and make pact with nura make him their vessel l,eat his life force and continue their exist in return nura can use them on battle.

A firm and strong wall made of nothing but Mana come forth, they are enchanted by their demonic power, their form is crude, but they so firm, so strong and so thick. They all contain power that even would able to stand against direct assault of countless best missiles of modern man.

Completely block all lighting attack.

Dyus speechless don't know what to think or talk.

"Is that guy a sleeping dragon nura?" the red hair man with red eyes red kimono asked, this guy is suzaku one of four legendaly youkai of japan and the strongest youkai under nura command.

"yes,be careful he also has dragon form hidden" nura said

"damn it I don't sign your contract for this!"suzaku screamd.

"I die,you die,but if you die I will do my best to squeeze two drops of my tear for you" a heartless person said.

"I have no choice but to go all out,isn't it?"dyus attemp to go in his dragon form.

But instant four mountains from four directions shone golden light.

"this is"Dyus feel almost all of his youki left his body.

"for a smart guy like you it is reckless to invard in other's territory with prepare anything"nura grin

"4 mountain is giant 4 giant seal make by Tenmei Mikogami **,** it render power of enemy and increase

Power of let end this"nura said

….

Tsukune pov

It have been 3 day after those two monster start fight I am sure if I stay I will die form aftermath.

(I am hungry )

At this rate he will die form starving

All life form in this forest seem to be poisonoushe will die in stand from eating it.

Then he see two meter bear that have fire constant burn on it fur.

(That bear seem able to edible)

His desire to eat has overcome all readon in his mind.

This bear is demongod, king of forest live for a 900 year.

But it barely move it too old to fight but it can sense a warrior aura , desire to live. So if it die it will fight to death and die with honor.

So it come where that warrior that set trap for it.

It fall into hole that hane sharp bamboo spears in it.

The bear vital organs have been pierce tsukune see this also attack with wood spaer that he made aim at its hit target but cost with tsukuke left shoulder that burn by fire ball that shoot from bear mouth.

Ignored the immense pain on his shoulder he repeatly thrust his spear to bear head untill it stop moving.

The flame on bear fur is already extinguish.

(I am sorry)

He start to eat bear raw and that is when the thing fuck up.

This bear is demongod ,half youkai,half deity.

Tsukune not only comsume its flesh but also its power.

Cell in tuskune body repeatly being destroy and rebuild.

Normally if he survive youkai but holy power keep him human.

To sum it up he is in the world of pain.

One day lather when pain stop he go to river to drink wather he saw his reflection on water his hair turn white from pain and stress.

While he stare at his own reflection someone tap his shoulder he spun his head to look at the person.

It is a slim young woman in her late teens, happening to be a very beautiful girl with light, thigh-length golden brown hairmake into ponytail. She bears a voluptuous figure with a large chest. She is often seen wearing a scarlet full dress uniform that looks like British Army's Infantry.

"hello I am Issei Hyoudou I am lost can you get me out of this forest" a girl said with friendly smile.

Only tsukune canthink is(what a manly name)

….

An: hahaha I just start write fanfiction first time next chapter you will why issei become such a beauty .


	2. Chapter 2 birth of vampire princess

Chapter 2 birth of vampire princess

Flash black 1 mouth ago

Raynare is standing in front of Issei giving him a fake charming smile.

Raynare was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust.

Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which was worn throughout most of her appearances in both the light novel and manga.

As she smiles at Issei, he has a smile on his face "I had a great time on this date. Issei-kun can you do something for me?" asked Raynare who still has a fake smile. Issei nods with lecherous look in his eyes hoping he can grab some breast from his girlfriend "will you die for me?" asked Raynare she then shed her clothes and In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

At the sight of her true appearance cause the brunette to have a nose bleed Raynare smirked at the daze look in his eyes. She then creates a light spear but before she can kill Issei and stopping him becoming a threat to the Fallen Angels. The Ravenette fallen angel coughs out blood dropping her light spear. Raynare looks down seeing a black rod pierced through her chest she widens her eyes she knew only two people in the world who use black rods not just that but she can felt the demonic aura of darkness and a void and it hit her. The person behind her has to be either Space and Time Kings. they were two extremely power beings revealing Ophis and Kings of the Underworld. She turn her head to look and see at the Space and Time King but before she can see the person's face a black rod is throw at her head detaching her head from her body.

The person who threw said black rod is Menma Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki stands behind her headless body. Menma looks at his brother "well that was easier than I thought" said Menma in an uncaring tone and disappointed tone.

Naruto massages the back of his blonde hair "ugh yeah I have to agree Menma-ani I wish she at least lasted a little longer" complained Naruto both blondes turn their attention to Issei Naruto turn his head to Menma, he nods at his brother.

Issei backs away n fear who the-before he can finish talking Menma appears in front of him and pokes him with his finger. Issei cough blood he didn't understand the blonde just poke him in the stomach but he felt like someone slammed a hammer into his stomach. Issei falls to his knees the perverted brunette then hits the ground falling unconscious and darkness taking over his view. Menma snarls at Issei he then slams his foot on Issei's back breaking his back and turning issei into a cripple pervert "at least this way you can't peep on girls and look up their squirts" said Menma Naruto laughs at his brother he didn't blame him he would've done the same thing after all he did kill his former godfather for trying to kill a woman who he saw as a grandmother.

Rias Gremory has just arrived in her devil circle but neither Uzumaki pay much attention.

Naruto walks over to the unconscious Issei he raises his hand Naruto,s hand turns purple-black in color he puts his hand on Issei this caused Rias to raised her eyebrow watching the blonde man but her eyes widen seeing his hand goes into Issei chest and pulls out a small red gauntlet with a green gem. her eyes are shocked and her beautiful face is laced with horror, horror at the prospect she'll have to marry Riser. Rias runs towards the blondes and activates her **Power of Destruction** ( _Horobi no Chikara_ ): A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She gains a crimson demonic aura she then shoots a blast of destruction at her believing their be destroyed like all who comes in contact with her family destructive power but to her shock Naruto jumps at the red-black demonic energy believing the blonde is suicidal but again, to her shock. Naruto reaches out with his hand grabs the Power of Destruction with his bare hands and destroys it.

Rias is left shock she had never witness someone destroy the Power of Destruction. Hell, she never heard of it she darts her eyes everywhere and to her shock she see's Raynare headless body with a black rod through her chest. Rias starts shaking relies who she tried to kill she, her body starts shaking tumbling in fear. At the moment she didn't had fear of being married to the asshole Riser no she wasn't afraid the Kings of the Underworld will kill her. she then falls on her bottom shivering in fear "Y-Y-Y-You're...Space King...and Time King" said a terrified Rias both men nod their heads "ar-ar-are you...going to kill me"" asked a frighten Rias.

Naruto shakes his head "no, we aren't how about we make a deal" said Naruto.

Rias covered her breast believing he would say something perverted Menma growls at this "it ain't perverted god dammit" growled Menma.

Rias nods her head and pulls her arms away from her breast "okay if you don't want my body then what do you want?" asked Rias still not sure what kind of deal they want.

"Our deal is we help you with anything you need and in return we'll give you information on some powerful people who can be useful to you" said Naruto he then looks down at the Boost Gear in his hand and smirks "even more useful than the Boosted Gear. So, what do you say Gremory-san is it a deal with our help you'll find powerful members of your peerage and we'll help you with any situation are in no matter how much of a shit storm it is" said Naruto with his hand raised up.

Rias massage her chin with her hand thinking over the "the deal sounds great and he said they'll help me find people who have a stronger Scarce Gear not just that. But maybe they can help me deal with Rizer she smiles at not having to have to do deal with the arrogant perverted Pheonix. Rias nods her head she nods her head and standing up he grips his hand both give a hand shake she gives Naruto a beautiful smile and Naruto grins at her she then looks towards the now crippled Issei "so what are you going to do with the Boosted Gear and Issei?" asked Rias she gives them a curious look.

Naruto smirks he then tightens his hand and crushes the Boosted Gear "Space of Time: Destruction of Creation ( **Jikan no kūkan: Sōzō no hakai** )" said Naruto.

Inside the Boosted Gear Welsh Dragon, Ddraig or going by his other name Red Emperor Dragon screams in pain and fear " **Nooo! This can't be happening! I'm the Red Emperor Dragon I can't die!"** yelled Ddraig in pain. The Boosted ear glows bright purple it then shatters in purple particles.

This left the beautiful redhead woman shock for words "y-y-y-you can destroy Sacred Gears" asked a shock Rias both Naruto and Menma nod their head.

"It's not hard well for us it's pretty easy" stated Menma with his hands behind his head. He then walks to the cripple Issei he then raises his hand a purple demonic aura envelopes Menma " Space of Realms: Memory of Eye ( **Espacio de Reinos: Memoria de los ojos** )" said Menma the purple demonic aura envelopes Issei.

Rias raised her eyebrow at this "um, what did you do Time King-sama" asked Rias.

Menma smirks at her "since we're gonna be seeing each other you don't have to call my brother and I Space and Time King-sama. Also, I erase his mind of everything from meeting Raynare to seeing us attacking him. I also, alter his mind to have him believing he got ran over by a car. I'll teleport to him to a hospital" said Menma.

Rias nods her head Menma raised his hand "Teleportation zero ( **El Teletransporte Cero** )" whispered Menma Issei vanishes in a purple worm hole. He then turns to her "we will come by tomorrow and introduce ourselves to your peerage" said Menma but it came out more of a ordered. Rias knowing she can't disagree and teleport back to her dorm room awaiting to see what tomorrow is going to be like.

Flashback end

Issei Hyoudou now in despair he can't walk or move his leg anymore he remember that he got run over by car and nothing else feel that something not right.

His parent take this new harder than him they cry for him they tell him that every thing will be alright now he know that they truly love him but he don't want to be their burden.

So now here with this knife he will end himself for good.

He stab himself in the heart funny he didn't feel any pain the world arounx him stat to went dark.

Then world turn completely black.

He felt like he float in darkness.

He feel not nothing.

Happiness nor sadness.

His regret well there is one thing.

He close his eye dreaming.

He dream about smiling face of childen.

He want family.

Well even he alive he cannot have childen anyway not while he cannot his lower half.

 **ROARRRRRRRRR**

He open his eyes gone darkness replace with worlfd of blaze inferno.

In the center of that world there is a giant red dragon stare down at him.

"who are you" issei asked

"I am great red,the dragon god of dream because your desire in your dream is so strong and I know you so I came to see you " red said.

"you know me?" issei asked.

"yes , but in anoter time line I will show you" red said.

Then issei show what naruto and menma see that make him beyond disgust at himself.

Red see issei face then said "I will you second chance that come with punishment,there will be the boy in anoter reality,anoter wold that lost everything and soon will go to dark side I want you stay with him walk by his side and heal his heart, okay"

"yes" issei said.

"good I already prepare body it is body of strongest race of that world the vamire you will not be normal vampire but I will not tell you what it is also I will alter your mind and soul to suit your body" red said,at last part issei swore he see red let out a evil grin on his dragonic face.

"so what is punishment?" issei asked.

"you will see and also I will sent you a assistant later" red smirked.

And then every thight went dark.

"oh,by the way everyone in your old world will forget about your exist that include naruto and menma" red said.

….

Location: romania

Dracula is boring.

He and his servants now relax on yacht boat.

He intent to go to beast land to make peace with werewolf king the ruler of beast land.

He is now on the deck boat watch the sea he then see a figure.

"issa go to see what was that thing"dracula said to a handsome man with black and cloth.

This man is issa Shuzen father of moka akashiya.

He may be strong but wimp when it come to his wife Gyokuro Shuzen.

The former lord of shuzen family nod and jump from a boat.

He then focus his magic on his foot make him able to walk on the surface of the water.

He walk to the figure and pick it up his eyes wide and blush form on his cheek.

Figure is a girl a slim young woman in her late teens, happening to be a very beautiful girl with light, thigh-length golden brown hair. She bears a voluptuous figure with a large chest.

But true reason that make him blush is her aura telling him that she belong to higher hierarchy than him, it make him arouse.

Dracula slap a back of his head make him snap out of his daydream.

"issa should I inform you wife about you hit on girl and the same age as your daughter,take her to spare room when she wake up come and come and inform me." Dracula said.

….

Issei pov.

I woke up with a jolt in a bed much too big for a single person, but instead of looking around first like any normal boring person would, the first thing I did was touch myself. _Fuck_ , no it not there his manhood is gone instead he has a huge breast. Fuck this is my punishment?

1 hour later

After crying tear of blood. I start to calm down and start to check my body. the body was great; topnotch even. I felt none of the fatigue I usually felt all the time and my head was clearer than it has even been my entire life. In the dark I could see as if the lights were all on, and if I was honest with myself, something told me that I could take on the world and still come out on top. And on the top of it this body is very beautiful and graceful.

Then a door burst open and black hair man come in.

"so you are awake!" he said with a blush at my naked form.

"what are you looking you pervert" I said with grin.

"on my defend you are very beautiful" issa said sincerely.

This time issei blush.

(This is not right I am blush because this guy's compliment, wait great red said he will alter my mind and soul to suit this body could it be he change my mind and soul into woman. Shit I don't want to be embrace by man)

"by the way what is your name?,I am issa"issa asked.

"issei hyoudou, vampire ancestor of god" issei said automatically.(what the fuck I just said).

The room fell into silent.

 **Care to explain that girl….**

The siniter voice rung around the room the shadow figure appear beside issa. Destruction. Darkness. Cursed. Issei could this from just seeing this shadow figure. She gulp if she said something bullshit this thing will end her.

(Look like I must tell him the truth)

"before that can issa san left the room?"issei said.

Before issa could protest he have been sent flying through window by some invisible force.

 **Now talk!**

 **An : I will make issa in to main character** **you will see**


	3. Chapter 3 guard of royal guard

Chapter 3 guard of royal guard

"so you was male before and become female now" dracula asked.

After confess everything to dracula make him satisfy and amused.

"oh hahahhahaha , now issa is into anoter man I can't wait to see gyokuro's face when she know this" dracula laugh

"can you keep it secret please" issei said.

"fine, but what are you going to do now and who is your boytoy" dracula said.

"I don't know" issei said.

"you can become my royal guard it isn't like normal guard you will have the title of lord or in your case lady this position rival viceroy in human term" dracula said.

Dracula really want issei now he may be strong than issei but he can tell that she will grow stronger than him in less than ten years and she may stronger than alucard his son who was once use his name in just 1 year. Better have her serve under him. Or this world will be damn.

"I accept it" issei accept no way she will turn down such a offer.

"good here your uniform" dracula make dress appear of thin air.

Then he leave the room.

After issei finish dressing and make her hair into ponytail she at her self in the mirror.

(Oh great with this red military suit and ponytail I look like real live version of isuzu sento from anime I watch)

Issei go out the room to find dracula

Servants who saw issei immediately stopped all their activities and stare at issei.

Man : that uniform is she royal guard.

Woman : how she do that.

Man : she is pretty hot i thought all of royal guard are some emo creep.

Woman : that damn vile woman she seduce dracula-sama and make issa-sama her slave and now she is a royal guard damn you!.

Man : marry me.

Woman : I scream.

Issei sweatdrop at last comment I scream really?

Finally she find him at a rooftop of the boat.

He looking down at the unconscious form of silver hair teen.

(This is your assistant) great red voice rang in her head.

"issei I see this boy falling form the sky in to the sea" dracula said

"this is my assistant that I tell you about" issei said

"this guy? He isn't vampire nor human" dracula said

…

Vali pov

Vali now blast a few dummy in grigori training ground

He is now in bad mood since albion inform about the death of ddraig.

How that even possible.

Before he destroy training ground.

Azazel show up and save the said

"yo vali I have a new invention that can help you teleport in the middle of battle care to help me test it out" in his hand is some kind of cowboy hat.

"fine" I said and put hat on mind head.

And than **another** azazel enter here.

"yo va… who hell are you"azazel yelled and sommon light spear.

Fake azazel eyes turn into dragonic and then every thing turn white.

…

….

..

.

 **Vali wake up**

I groan and wake up at albion voice.

Only too see two people argue at each other.

One is beautiful girl with brown hair.

Other is middle age man black hair red dress and red cape.

Both has strong aura.

A girl around low ultimate class devil.

A man … the only that can compare to him is ophis.

"so you awake now" a man said.

Vali don't trust his own mouth only nod his head.

"my name is dracula, you know that this is romania the land of vampire ,if non-vampire enter without permission will be kill on the spot you know" he grin.

Vali pale at this point.

"but are strong I can use you, how about this if you become this girl slave I will forgive you this crime." Dracula grin.

"what?" the girl yelled

"this boy is good looking one you can make him your sex slave and fulfill your pervert fantasy."a man said.

While the two vampire argue each other.

 **Vali you should accept this other**

 **(Why I did nothing wrong)**

 **I know but the man power is the same level as ophis he can easy kill you beside this girl is good person her aura is warn and gentle sunshine of morning sun it suit you who are descendant of moring star.**

 **(Are you trying to pair her with me?)**

 **She and you have bond connect to each other if not worst enemy it will be lover.**

 **(Lover impossible?)**

 **Why not? She both beautiful and powerful.**

 **(Lover may impossble but I like to fight someone powerful.)**

 **You are hopeless.**

He then see two vampire look at him weirdly.

"what?' I asked

"your expression change from rage to embarrassment and then to excitement don't tell me you really want to be this girl sex slave." Dracula said.

The girl then hid behind dracula.

Vali feel sadness when girl try to hide herself from him.

"how about you become her slave bodyguard then you will have privilege on par with high class vampire " dracula said.

Vali narrow his eyes at this girl must be in very high position.

"well what is your answer" dracula said.

Vali close his eyes then.

"I accept it"

….

An : next chapter we will see gin's father


End file.
